The present invention relates to a plastic contact lens case having a lower member, which is provided with two receptacles for keeping contact lenses in fluid, and a hinged cover.
The proposed contact lens case is intended for contact lens wearers who wish to remove their contact lenses while travelling, and clean and/or replace them, and who must bring along the required paraphernalia such as a contact lens case, fluid, mirror and suction holder.
Plastic contact lens cases are known. They comprise a lower member and two inner vessels for fluid, which are set into the lower member and have a screw-on cover. Disadvantages of these cases are that the inner vessels must be opened and closed by means of small, difficult-to-manipulate covers and, in addition to the contact lens case itself, auxiliary means must be carried along for handling the lenses.
Cases for contact lenses and bottles for fluid having generous dimensions are also known which, for this reason alone, are not suitable as constant companions to a person wearing contact lenses. Also, problems relating to tightness frequently occur with this type of fluid-holding container.